


Save Me

by AlliAnnLopes



Series: Hollywood Heartthrobs [4]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliAnnLopes/pseuds/AlliAnnLopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving someone's life may not be easy, but Chris Winters sure makes it *look* easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

No one really knows exactly how it happened.

Thomas Hunt was watching his special FX students working on their newest project that was supposed to create a miniature explosion.

Boy, did they underestimate how big the booms were going to be.

Dean had to have added too much of an ingredient on accident, Thomas is sure of it. He can’t really say it was him for sure, however - the explosion was too immense for him to really notice what had actually happened.

Thomas falls to his knees, a bit of soot on his face and on his clothes. He closes his eyes and wipes his face with his sleeves.

Someone pulls him away from the scene suddenly and picks him up.

“What the-”

As soon as Thomas can see clearly, he can see Chris holding him. “Are you okay?”

Thomas nods. “I’m fine.” He then registers that Chris is CARRYING HIM after they hear another explosion. “I can run on my own, Chris! Put me down!”

Chris huffs. “Can the complaint wait until we’re both safe?”

“Absolutely not! Put me down, Chris!”

“Not a chance, Tommy Boy,” Chris replies, noticing the bright blush on Thomas’s cheeks. “Besides, I know you want this.”

Thomas scowls, his blush deepening. “I hate it when you call me that!”

Chris chuckles. “You should be thanking me right now. Your suit could be ruined by now if you stayed in there.”

“I don’t gove a damn about the suit,” Thomas replies.

“But I give a damn about you.”

That gets Thomas quiet for a moment before they’re both in Chris’s car safe and sound.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Thomas says somewhat timidly.

“Oh, but I did,” Chris answers. “I know you would have tried to do the same for me.” He chuckles. “But you can’t carry me.”

Thomas folds his arms, irritated. “Shut up.”

Chris’s chuckle turns into a laugh, wiping off Thomas’s face with a rag before kissing Thomas softly on the lips, holding him in his arms as they both lose themselves in the embrace for a few moments.

As soon as they pull away from each other, Chris brushes back an out-of-place strand of hair on Thomas’s head as they both get lost in each other’s eyes.

They hear a third explosion go off.

“Get me out of here before this turns into World War III,” Thomas quips.

Chris bursts out chuckling again. “You’re such a riot.” He puts his hand on Thomas’s, rubbing his fingers over Thomas’s skin. “I love you, Thomas.”

Thomas smiles at his boyfriend - shyly for once - as they pull away from the building. “I love you too, Chris.”


End file.
